


Wizards And Princesses And Knights, Oh My

by sarcasticasfuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, But I feel Like That Sould Be A Given, Dragon!Jackson, Except The Bad Guys, F/M, I'm not sure how this happened, Knights - Freeform, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticasfuck/pseuds/sarcasticasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles, Scott, and Lydia (and Jackson) tried to rescue someone who didn't need rescuing and one time Stiles, Scott, and Lydia (and Jackson) needed help rescuing themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards And Princesses And Knights, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, things you should probably know before reading this...
> 
> Jackson is my least favorite good character. I hate him but he's important to Lydia. I got hit with the idea of Dragon!Jackson and this idea was born. And then the idea grew legs and ran away from me. In this story Jackson is not cursed and he can't turn into a human. He's just a dragon.
> 
> This also ended up being a rewrite of the seasons...Basically this is what I think would happen if you threw in a way more magic, knights, and princesses.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [Juliehei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/juliehei/pseuds/juliehei)!

The forest was always warm and bright during summer evenings. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the massive trees and a soft wind carried the scent of pine and lush flowers. Wild birds sang lazily while insects chirped eagerly. As if in protest of the tranquility, a roar burst through the air, startling everything into an eerie silence.

Stiles, who was walking with his shoulders slumped and head low, perked up at the prospect of a distraction from his gloom.

He spotted bright orange flashes of what he assumed were flames through the slim gaps between branches and ran forward, tripping only occasionally over exposed roots.

He came across a clearing only a minute later and found an interesting, if unsurprising, scene playing out before him.

There stood a dragon. It was standing roughly ten feet tall adorned with scales that glistened like emeralds. They painted a very striking picture of lethal elegance. Threatening tendrils of smoke billowed from its nostrils and with its immense wings extended, ready for flight, it stood as regal as a king.

But what captivated Stiles was the sight of the most beautiful princess he had ever seen, standing proud between its front legs. Her royal heritage was evident, not just in the fine needlework of her clothing, but by her very presence. She was as enthralling as the dragon. Her red hair swirled delicately around her face while the pristine white ribbons of her hoop dress fluttered in the breeze. Soft green eyes complemented the dragon's scales and were lit by a fierce glare, turning her face into sheer perfection. Strength and confidence radiated from her and Stiles found himself falling in love instantly.

Stiles heard the distinctive _click click_ of metal on metal and his attention was drawn to the third being in the clearing. There, with his back to Stiles, was a knight that showed no signs of fear in his stance against either of the intimidating creatures. He wore no helmet, showing of slicked back chestnut hair, and Stiles spared a few moments to mourn his impending death before realizing the dragon was making no move to bite the knight's head off. The knight's silver armor was shining as a lit mirror and Stiles could easily see his own distorted reflection staring back at himself. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if the dragon was distracted by it as well.

Something about the knight made Stiles' skin crawl. When he noticed the knight's broadsword was raised he thought, for one terrifying second, the knight would cut the princess down. Of course, then Stiles remembered that knights and princesses went hand in hand and the likelihood that one would kill the other was almost too absurd to think of.

The princesses eyes locked with Stiles' own over the knights shoulder and the hint of desperation he saw in her made his heartbeat triple in fear.

She crossed her arms over her chest casually while arching an eyebrow. “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?” Her voice was slightly strained but she still managed to make it sound like a command instead of a question.

The knight must have thought that she was speaking to him because he said, in obvious agitation, “I shall gladly rescue you as soon as you allow, My Lady.”

The princess stared at the knight, completely unimpressed. “What am I not allowing you to do, exactly?” she asked, tilting her head to the side and twirling a curl of hair around her finger.

Stiles couldn't see the knights face but from the way he lifted his sword higher into the air he must not have been very impressed with the princesses feigned idiocy. “You know perfectly well what you are doing.” A rather significant pause, then, “My Lady.”

This snub of her status must have been the last crack in her patients. Her chin went up, her shoulders back, and her lips drew into a thin line of anger. “I have told you numerous times that I did not need your assistance.” She hissed. Her lips curled into a cruel smirk before she added mockingly, “Sir Peter.”

The knight reached for her but Stiles was starting to understand that what was transpiring before him was not just a simple game of Damsel in Distress. Stiles raced forwards and touched a finger to the knights exposed neck. Using one of the first spells he'd learned, Stiles easily rendered the other man unconscious and he fell to the ground with a clang of metal.

The princess was still for a few moments before her entire face burst into a grin. She bounced a little on her toes and looked seconds away from clapping her hands. “I knew it!” she exclaimed delightedly. “I  _knew_  you were a wizard!”

Stiles looked down at himself, trying to identify what part of his person had given him away. He hadn't received the official badge proclaiming his magical tendencies and there was nothing remarkable about his white tunic, brown breeches or boots. He looked back to her, confusion evident of his face.

“It's your aura.” she said with a shrug of a shoulder.

“You know magic?” he asked, feeling excitement turn his stomach.

The princess rolled her eyes. “Of course not, but when you spend so much time surrounded by people of magical persuasion you tend to pick up a few things.”

It was like she had smacked Stiles in the face. Not only was this princess beautiful, intelligent, and fiercely independent, she was also unprincesslike. This, in Stiles' opinion, was the most excellent quality for a princess to have.

Stiles had met a grand total of three princesses during the four years he had been Doctor Deaton's apprentice. Stiles was aware that three was not a large enough number to base assumptions on an entirely much more diverse grouping of individuals but these three had acted and looked so much alike he would not be surprised at all if they had been triplets. They had been blonde, tall, and slim. Their smiles were mesmerizingly bright and they hadn't a care in the world.

The first had come to Deaton's clinic with a small cat that had a torn in its paw. The cat was of the magical kind and granted the princess one wish in gratitude of her kindness. She wished for true love.

Moments later a very handsome and distraught man rushed into Deaton's examination room, cradling a whimpering puppy in his arms and begging for help.

Stiles and the princess both swooned accordingly.

The second came to ask Deaton to assist her in reattaching the broken horn of a unicorn.

Unfortunately, Deaton had been unavailable and the princess had turned pleading eyes to Stiles. He'd caved in moments and placed the broken pieces of horn together; muttering a charm he hoped would make them stick.

As soon as he'd taken his hand away and the horn held, the unicorn had been surrounded by pink mist and fairy lights. When the mist disappeared a lady knight stood in the unicorns place. There had been declarations of love and Stiles had tried not to feel too envious.

The third had brought in a bird with a broken wing.

After Deaton had healed the bird it promised to sing for the princess until she found love. She'd accepted with a smile on her face.

When Stiles had left the clinic several hours later she was seated on the bench outside with the bird perched on her shoulder and both were singing extremely off key. Stiles felt sad for her, convinced that a bird that made such a horrible noise would never attract the sort of attention the princess hoped for.

But then, just as he was about to turn and leave, a wood elf appeared in front of the princess. He asked what sort of bird made such a lovely sound and the princess went into great detail about her feathered friend. The elf looked captivated and asked the princess to dinner. She agreed eagerly and the mismatched couple walked off into the sunset, hand to head. Stiles hadn't felt at all tempted to wish for something similar.

In retrospect, Stiles had absolutely no room to judge.

The only difference Stiles could see between this princess and the other three was that.....well. Stiles couldn't actually see a difference other than height and hair color. Although none of the others had ever associated with such large magical creatures. “My Lady?” Stiles asked cautiously.

She interrupted with a soft smile, “Lydia.”

“My Lady Lydia,” Stiles tried again.

“Just Lydia, if you please.”

Stiles frowned questioningly at her. He was positive he never even learned the names of the other princess, let alone was allowed to use such a friendly gesture.

“I make it a habit to make those who save the life of myself or my friends, my equal.”

“The dragon....is your friend?” He'd heard of princesses being friendly with magical beings but never ones of the more blood thirsty variety.

The Princess looked at him as if he was an offending pieces of garbage stuck to the bottom of her shoe. “You think me an idiot?” she asked, her voice dripping with warning.

“No, My Lady!” Stiles scrambled, “I just wanted to be sure!”

A corner of her mouth curved up a hint and she turned to stroke one of the dragon's legs. “Jackson, too, has saved my life. I find it only fare.”

Stiles nodded, not able to come up with a good enough reason for them not to be friends, after all, the dragon didn't seem at all interested in eating her. “If that is what you wish, My Lady.”

She turned back to him, and this time her lips were stretched into a grin. “I did say to call me Lydia, didn't I? What is your name, by the way?”

Stiles shifted uncomfortable, the sight of her beauty making his head spin and in his chest was a feeling very much like the time a flock of butterflies had attempted to fly out of his stomach. He pushed those unpleasant thoughts away and concentrated on the Princ-, on Lydia. “I'm sorry,” he said a little awkwardly. “It will take some getting used to. And my name is Stiles.”

She arched a questioning brow.

Stiles shrugged a little. “My real name is impossible to pronounce.”

Lydia waved her hand dismissively. “Was there a reason you were out in these woods, or were you just passing through?”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush in pride and slight embarrassment at having Lydia's attention focused on him. “Well, I've just been certified as a wizard and was out looking for somewhere to live.”

“Oh?” Lydia asked, sounding interested. “Have you found one?”

Stiles felt his shoulders fall at the reminder that if he didn't find a tower by the end of the night he would have to go back to his father's home, feeling like a failure. His father and stepmother would love him no matter how long he lived with them but it was annoying to be the only son at home. Scott already lived in the knight's quarters at the castle and now that Stiles was a full-fledged wizard he desperately wanted his own home, too. “No, not yet,” he said morosely.

This time Lydia did clap her hands together. “Perfect!” she exclaimed happily. “Jackson and I need someone to keep away the knights and you need a place to live! It's the best arrangement for us all.”

The dragon, Jackson, made a noise Stiles suspected meant disagreement, but Lydia didn't even glance at him. “You don't even know me!” Stiles pointed out, barely daring to hope that he might be able to live with this woman.

Lydia scoffed. “As long as you never try to woo me, I don't think there'll be a problem.” Then, her eyes turned cold and her smile dangerous. “If you do attempt, in any way shape or form to perform any sexual or romantic advances without my express permission, Jackson will not hesitate to eat you after I have harmed you in very unpleasant ways.” The dragon made a noise that was mostly definitely agreement.

Stiles' gulped and his heart sank. Even though it was entirely understandable that Princess Lydia would want nothing to do with a wizard that only knew how to take care of animals, it still stung.

But Stiles was nothing if not resilient. If he could not be Lydia's lover, then he would be her friend. And he would be the best friend she would ever have.

Of course, then the knight, that Stiles had completely forgotten about, awoke with a groan. Stiles jumped forward to stand next to Lydia, while being careful not to touch the dragon.

The knight rolled to his feet and Stiles finally got a good look at his face. Stiles supposed the man would be handsome if, at that moment, he didn't look like a rabid werewolf.

His face was contorted with the large jaw, mouth full of teeth that were mostly used to tear apart his enemies. At least now Stiles understood why he wasn't wearing a helmet. Curse fur covered the sides of his face and his eyes glowed a chilling red.

Not only had Stiles managed to anger a werewolf knight but an alpha at that.

“You will pay for that.” Every word was spoken with a slight lisp but such force that Stiles expected to wake up in the morning and find the werewolf eating his intestines.

Lydia looked unconcerned. “Leave,” she said dismissively.

The werewolf took a step closer.

Lydia looked at Stiles. “Would you mind?” she asked pleasantly, like she was asking for a cup of tea.

Stiles scrambled for a spell or charm or anything that would make the werewolf leave but his mind was a complete blank. Until he remembered a spell he and Deaton had used with Scott to test how strong his senses were when Scott had first been turned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He handed it to Lydia. As if she and Stiles were of one mind she took it dutifully, covering her mouth and nose.

Stiles took a deep breath, held it, and thought of the scent of chili powder. He imagined what an enclosed room would smell like filled with overpowering aroma. His eyes started to water just as the werewolf reared back, coughing violently.

“You!” the werewolf shrieked, rubbing furiously at his eyes. “You can't hide from me!” he screamed, although the treat was a bit lost when he began to gag half way through.

Then, the dragon spewed a small column of flame and the werewolf turned tail and ran. “I'll be back!” he yelled, spitting between every word.

Once the werewolf was going and Stiles stopped thinking of chili powder Lydia turned to look at him critically. “Not bad,” she said at last.

Stiles gave her a shaky grin and she returned it without hesitation.

“Come on,” Lydia said, reaching out and grabbing hold of his arm. “Let's go look at our tower.”

Stiles' heart swelled with happiness and even when the dragon 'accidentally' hit Stiles in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground, Stiles' smile never wavered.


End file.
